The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: On the night of the Star festival, the Mushroom Kingdom was attacked by King Bowser and his minions. Mario tried to save his Princess Peach, but he failled leaving him wounded. When Rosalina askes Yoshiko for advice, she suggest her boyfriend. Waluigi. But he no hero. Or so we're told.
1. A change in events

The cosmic galaxy. Unlikely hero.  
Prologue: A change in events

Every hundred years, a comet appears in the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom.  
The comet was so large one year, it filled the skies and sent countless shooting stars raining down.  
The Toads brought the shooting stars to the castle, where they became a great power star.  
It should have been a very happy time for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
That was the night of the Star Festival, held once every hundred years to celebrate the comet.

It was that same day when everybody's favourite hero, Mario, received a letter. It was Priority Mail, coloured in pink with a yellow boarder and on the back was the royal seal of the Mushroom Kingdom on it. Mario recognised where the letter came from and who it was written by. Princess Peach. Mario sighed, hoping it wasn't a letter to tell him that Princess Peach was kidnapped. He open the letter and too his surprise it wasn't a letter of kiddnapping

Dear Mario, I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you From Peach

Mario smiled. It was nice to have some quility time with Peach. Luigi wouldn't there since he was visting Queen Yoshi and her brother with Princess Daisy on Yoshi's Island. How he wished he could of gone with them but atlast he declined the Queen. He sighed and went to prepare himself.  
Later that night, Mario was making his way to Princess Peach's castle. Shooting stars were coming down from the twilight blue sky and were landing on the ground. They were many colours of red, blue ,purple silver, green and yellow on the ground and the Toads were dashing around, trying to gather them. "Hey Mario!" A red Toad greeted "Hey Toad. What have you got there?" Mario asked, noticing a red star crystal in his hands.  
"I'm not sure, they were on the ground with the others" Toad said, pointing out some the rest of the crystal stars "Why don't you pick some up.I'm sure the Princess will love them"  
"Alright I will" Mario declared

He picked up some of the crystal stars and continued among the path, casting his eyes over to the Toads who were collecting the crystal stars. At the top of the hill there was a little lookout post, Mario knew he was nearly when he saw the castle in the distance. He took a quick glance at the castle before running down the hill towards the centre of the town. Everything was perfect for Mario.

Until disaster strikes.

From the sky, meteorites were crashing down towards the town, causing an uproar. They were unexpected and dangerous, knocking down part of building to the ground. Then, Doomships were crossing the sky, going towards the castle. On the ground some of the Toads were capture in blue crystal, prevainting them from moving. making them lifeless. Mario was rushing around the town, dodging the meteorites that were crashing down. Then he stop for a second and looked towards the sky. He noticed something flying in the distance, something black.  
"Bowser's flag" Mario growled "So he has the one behind this."  
At the castle, Princess Peach could only watch on ,horribly, as her Kingdom was being destroyed. One of the Doomships came up to her castle. Through the black fog, a creature was walking on the ship. This creature was known as Bowser Koopa. "Princess Peach! You are formally invited...To the creation of my new galaxy."Bowser snarled. He then laughed."This festival's over!"  
Bowser held up his hand and started to create blue lightining. As the lightning went towards the sky, a black round figure was covering the castle. Princess Peach looked towards the sky and saw her world turning black. Although her right eye looked like someone else and just for a second, she saw something mysterious.

Sensing the Princess was in danger, Mario carried on running towards the castle. He crossed over the lawn and towards the castle door just beyoned the bridge . He then stopped. Then the round figure started to fly around the castle, only stopping above the castle. Three laser beams came down and cut around the castle Mario was struggling to get across the bridge as the impact was getting harder. Then, chains came down and took the castle beyonded the sky and towards space.  
"MARIO!" Princess Peach yelled Mario was catching his breath, feeling the impact of the move on him. He was just about to move on when kamek appeared.

"So long! Enjoy your flight!"

Kemek held up his secptor and started casting red magic. He then sent it towards Mario and knocked him off the ruined bridge. Mario fell backwards and started to fall rapidly to Earth. The castle disapeared but something was chasing after Mario. Something white and shinny.

-  
"So Mario is lost in space for now? " Yoshiko asked The Queen was talking to a madien through a hologram reciever . The madien wore a blue dress, with a star brooch at the top of it. She had silver shoes and a want with a star in her left hand. Part of her blond hair was over her left eye.  
"For now, yes " She replied "But my Lumas are looking for him. Once they have found him, they'll bring him back to my home"  
"Rosalina, in all the years I have known you, you do like keeping fate close together. But this incident with Mario has changed fate. So what do you plan to do?" Yoshiko questioned "I don't know" Rosalina admitted "I hate it when things don't go to plan"  
Just for a moment, Yoshiko had an idea but she wasn't saw if it would work. Her boyfriend wasn't a hero, he was a villian. But at this moment in time anything was possible.  
"He's not hero material but Waluigi could help us" Yoshiko proposed "Waluigi? As in Waluigi Hikari, Wario's brother?"Rosalina remarked " Why him?"  
"Like I said, he's not a hero material but anything is possible at this moment." Yoshiko explained "If your sure" Rosalina replied " I'll take him to where Mario is. I'll switch the heroes"


	2. The adventure begins

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero Chapter 1: The adventure begins

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews. To be honest I didn't think I would get any. You can also check my deviantart pg ( blazingtyphlosion in my Mario section, then check The cosmic galaxy. Unlikely hero section. The original poster is there) In other positive news, I finally got a Waluigi plush and I'm getting a bowser Jr plush too.

Now onto the story.

A shimming spectral of light was blazing through the cosmos, lighting up the midnight blue sky. The light was searching for someone. The one who was going to save the cosmos and defeat the monster who remained hidden in the center of the unervise. Though this person was a not a hero, he was a requested by the Queen of a great island. One that was inhabited by Yoshi's. Then, the light stopped and looked towards a planet. On the surface a person layed there with his eyes closed. He was clothed in purple,black and orange. The light went closer to check the person. It went over the person's nose and twinkled on light then back away once he saw black eyes flashing before stranger let out a groan before rising.  
"Urgh, what happened last night?"The stranger groaned.  
The stranger saw something pulsing. He looked up and saw a starlit figure before him. It then circled around him before changing into a bunny.  
"Okay,I must still be asleep. I'm going to wake up now" The stranger grumbled He then pitched himself in order to wake he didn't. Out of confusion, the stranger then got up on the grass and started to walk away. Before he relised it, he was walking around in circles.  
"Woah, what?" The stranger questioned before glancing up to the sky. "Wah, I'm in space...h..how?"  
"HEY!" The bunny yelled The stranger turned around and gasped at what he saw.  
"I've lost it. Somebody help me" The stranger yelled "Hey, don't voice will echo all over the galaxy" The bunny advised "Just where the hell am I!" The stranger demanded Chosing to agnore him, the bunny simply replied with "Finally, you're awake! Let's play" before hopping off.  
The stranger sighed and metally slapped himself. With no more opitions, he decided to follow the bunny until he reached a small clearing with flowers where two more bunnies were waiting. The one at the front a starlight silvery white and the two in the background were yellowish gold.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" The silver bunny announced "If you catch all of us, we'll tell you about where you are"  
The three bunnies then took off and disappear "Aw come on" The stranger groaned.  
He then ran up to an area with grass and Stretch Plant where he ran over the grass field and snag one of the yellowish gold bunnies.  
"You caught me!" The bunny yelled. He then changed into a star figure. "Aw, I knew I should've hidden in the crater"  
The stranger just shrug his shoulders and went over to the pipe nearest to the house. He then pick up the unexpected bunny from the pipe "You caught me!" The second bunny yelled "Aw, I knew I should've hidden in the crater"  
"The crater, hm. Now where would that be?"The stranger remarked As the bunny changed into a star figure, he said " Well there's one over there but that goes to the other side and there's one near the house with the green house"  
With a simple nod, the stranger ran over to the crater nearest to the house. With no way to get the bunny out of crater, the stranger dived inside and the gravity was able to pull him chase after the bunny and mange to capture by doing a body dash. As the the bunny started to struggle, the stranger got up oft the ground.  
"I can't believe I let myself get caught!" The bunny whined. He then changed into silver star. "Wow! You caught all of us? Maybe you really can help Mama..."

From the centre of the planet, a gateway platform apeared and the star figures dirrected the stranger towards the platform. With an eyebro raised. the stranger ran up to the platform and meet with the mother of the stars. She then opened her eyes and turned to face the stranger.  
"I've been watching you from place is called the gateway to the starry sky..."The mother greeted. She then placed her left hand on her star brooch."My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos"  
"Oh yeah? My name is Waluigi and I own Waluigi's ware inc" Waluigi replied, sarcastically Rosalina then gave him a simple stare before letting out a sigh.  
"Waluigi this is serious. The Mushroom kingdom's Special one is in trouble. You'll need to travel through space in order to save her."Rosalina said "This is no time to be sarcastic"  
"Look Rosy! All I want to do is go home and sleep. I have no time to go and some adventure just to save Mario's women. If you want a hero, your looking at the wrong person. Go ask Luigi or something" Waluigi yelled, just before he started to walk away "But it was Yoshiko who told me about you..." Rosalina replied Waluigi stopped and turned to face just gave her a simple nod and decided to listen to what she would say. Rosalina then summoned a Apricot star.  
" Lumas can give you this power. I will entrust you with Luma's care" Rosalina said as Luma entered Waluigi's cap. He was then filled with a mysterious energy and suddenly spined."Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With Luma, I hope you can rescue the Grand stars. May the stars shine down on you..."

As Rosalina fadded away, a yellow Luma appeared and dirrected Walugi to the crystal casing. He told him that if you spin into the crystal casing, then it will brake and reveal the golden Launch Star. With nothing to do, Waluigi spinned twice and shattered the crystal. He then entered the Launch Star , spinned, and then flew to another planet. It was a circular planet with parts of it missing that lead to black holes. As soon as Waluigi arrived on the planet, a yellow Luma came flying towards him.  
"Hi there! Good to see you!" The Luma greeted "I have some bad news, though. See I HAD a launch star all ready for you but a meteor smashed it up. You can't leave without it, so find all the star chips to fix it. Oh, and be sure not to fall in the black hole!"  
"Aw come on..."Waluigi grumbled "Don't be sad. Its simple. They looked like yellow triangles.I'll help you" The Luma replied before taking off.  
Waluigi just gave a simple shrug and followed after the Luma who was waiting for him by the edge of the circular planet. Once waluigi collected that one, the repetition of collecting Star chips carried on until the the launch star was complete.

Waluigi entered the launch star and flew all the way to two rounded planets, landing on the bottom one. Shaking of the effects of traveling, he ran over to the bottom of the planet where he saw a Luma in a cylinder casing. "Get me out of here! One of those enemies should have the key!" The Luma yelled "You need to spin into them and stun them. After that you can run into them!"  
Waluigi decided to 'defeat' all the enemies on the planet. One of the final enemies he defeated had the key that opened the casing that surrounded the Luma. Returning to the Luma,he changed into a sling star which was a smaller version of a launch star. When Waluigi traveled to the second planet, it felt like he was doing a mega jump.  
"You need to defeat that bigger Goomba over there. If you spin into that pillar you can create a power shock that will turn the Goomba over. You can spin into it after that" The Apricot Luma explained "Right"Waluigi said Waluigi ,for once, did as he was told and spin into the pillar causing the shock to knock the bigger Goomba over and allowing Waluigi to spin into it. What remained from the dead creature was a key to open another causing casing to open. Once Waluigi ran all the way to the Luma, the star was waiting for him at the enterence of a pipe.  
"Hurry! Down here!" The Luma said before entering the pipe.

Waluigi entered the pipe and came out inside the planet. Inside was a mechanical machine that was abstracting the energy of a large star.  
"We've been waiting for you. That's a Grand Star! We have to save it!" The Luma said " They're using the Grand Star to power that awful machine. It looks like it's making...something. We have to do something before the Grand Star's power is drained! Quick! Find a way to stop that terrible machine!"  
"How am I ment to do that!" Waluigi demanded "There's four switches around the circular surface. At the bottom are the rest. All you have to do is step on them" The Apricot Luma explained.  
"Huh sounds simple enough" Waluigi remarked He ran around the circular part of the planet, stepping on the switches and avoiding the rotationing electrical plateforms. Once that was done he ran towards the bottom of the planet and ran over the switches nearest the machine. Once all the switches change to green, the casing around the Grand Star vanished. Waluigi walked up to it and picked it triumphantly. The Grand Star created a portal and the Luma told Waluigi to go through it. With a simple shrug, Waluigi entered the portal and found himself in a observatory. The Grand Star then flew towards the spectral of light in the centre of the observatory and entered around the observatory came alive. and parts of the darkness vanished . At the edge of the pathway was a women and a black star who were looking a the spectral of light. Waluigi approached them.

"The Beacon is lit again! It shines weakly, maybe as bright as a class 6 star, but at lease the poor Lumas will survive now." The Luma said "Oh, thank you for saving the Grand Star. These star people are my family... They mean so much to me" The women said.  
The women turned around and revealed herself to be Rosaline "Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the see, we travel the starry skies. We pass by this area once every one hundred years, but we suddenly stopped in front of this planet. A strange force has latched on to our ship, pulling away Star bits and our power source, Power stars. Our ship had lost power, so it entered a deep hibernation state in which it could not move. Those who took the Mushroom kingdom's Special one picked up the Power Stars... And discovered the power to cross the universe..."  
"I see..." Waluigi said "Please, I have a request...This observatory uses Star Power to project images of the galaxies that are scattered across space. And... there is a chance we can use our few remaining stars to look for other Power Stars." Rosalina explained. She then pointed to a house like area "These round rooms are called domes. We observe galacies from domes such as these. But the only one that is working now, powered by the Star Power you restored, is that one...the go to the Terrace and try to recover the Power Stars from the galaxies you can see from there. Polari will explain everything to you."  
"If we do that, we'll be able to restore the comet Observatory's ability to fly like a starship. Then perhaps we can pursue the thieves who ran off with the Power Stars" Polari added Sensing something was wrong with Waluigi, Rosalina decided to asked him something.  
"Is this too much to ask of you?" She asked "No...I'll do it" He replied 


	3. The truth about stars

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero Chapter 2: The truth about stars

Author's note: I've finally got my Bowser jr plush. Also, who excited for five nights at Freddy's 4?  
-

"Welcome! This dome acts as an eye of the observatory. From here, we can gaze upon distant galaxies" Polari greeted. He then pointed to hologram on the wall "This projects all the planets that you will be able to go to after you unlocked them by getting more stars. You'll be able to get to the other galaxies from here too"  
"How do I do that?" Waluigi asked "Once this blue Luma transforms into a Pull Star, he will guide you to those faraway galaxies. Just choose which galaxies want to go to and the Pull Star will take you there" Polari explained Waluigi walked over to the hologram and looked over at the galaxies that were projected. Only one of them was lit up.  
"These are the galaxies that can be observed from this number represent their distance from the observatory. The bigger the number, the greater the distance. The more Power Stars you find, the farther you will be able to travel."Polari explained He then touched the one galaxy that was lit up and the blue Luma transformed into a Pull Star "So all I have to do now is enter the Pull Star?" Waluigi gussed "Yes, I wish you good luck and have a safe journey" Polari said Waluigi walked over to the Pull Star. It transported him all the way to Good egg galaxy. When he landed on the rounder side of the planet hesaw what it looked like. A field with two flower beds , clump of grass. and a house before him with one stone footpath on the right and a wooden footpath on his left. He then heard something. Music in the echoes of the wind.  
"Music? But how?"Waluigi questioned "Mama created the music. It play from the observatory through the different galaxy" Luke replied Before coming here, Waluigi decided to give the Luma a nickname so it wouldn't find it confusing when talking to other Lumas. But the music Waluigi heard sounded so familiar to then remember something. He overheard Yoshiko singing it. He smiled and decided to continue on as he replayed that song in his mind.

(Song time)  
*Take me somewhere *Where? *Take me anywhere *Take me beyond the night sky *You hold the key *To what? *To my freedom *I want to go with you *Will I be free?  
*So come down to the galaxy *Its where I am and much to my displease *Some people would be scare to admit *And yet, and yet there's so much more to see *Take me to new galaxies of your own mind. *Tonight you and me will fly away together. *I know some people would be scare by it but you and me were born to it *And to night you and me will fly away together.

Waluigi hadn't notice it but he arrived on a new planet where two circles were attacted. There was mud and bolders rolling around. Quickly and carefully, he ran around the planet collecting the star chips and avoiding the bolders until the launch star was complete. Waluigi entered the launch star and arrived at a strange meat looking planet. Despite his love for them, he defeated the piranha plant and created some sort of vine wall. Waluigi climbed the vine wall and arrived at a circlar planet with missing areas and bolders running around. Waluigi jumped over to the other side and defeat the larger piranha plant, He entered the launch star and arrived at another meat planet where he climbed up the steps and destroyed the crystal casing. He entered inside and arrived circular planet where he accidently crash into the egg. The egg started to move.  
"What is that?" Waluigi growled "Try spinning into the tail" Luke suggested Waluigi did as he was told and destroyed the egg shell, revealing it to be Dino Piranha. There was only one thing he could do. Kill it. So he repeated his process of spining into the Dino Piranha until the creature was defeated and a power star was released.

Later, Waluigi and Luke returned to Good Egg Galaxy where they had to go to the other side of the egg planet to the blue luma who turned into pull stars. Luke advised Waluigi to collect star bits before leaving. On the next planet, whilst on his way he collected star bits until he a planet with a strange Luma on it. Curious, Waluigi aproached pink Luma.  
"Hey you! Yeah you, Got any tasty Star Bits?" The Luma asked "If you feed me a bunch of Star Bits, I'll burst with snacky happiness and then transform! I'm famished I need 100 Star Bits to curb the hunger pangs!" "And how am I ment to do that?" Waluigi demanded "Here, give them to me" Luke replied He handed Luke the Star bits and he feed them to the Luma. Once that was done, the Luma transformed into a new planet. Waluigi entered the Launch Star and flew all the way to the new planet.

There, Waluigi climbed all the way up, whilst defeating the enemies. He entered the Launch Star and flew all the way to the pill planet. He walked all the way down the planet until he found a enterence. When he entered it, he felt the effects of gravity again as he climbed all the way up until he found the Launch Star.  
"That was trippy" Waluigi groaned "It's not that bad" Luke replied "Come on, we're neally there"  
After taking a few minutes of rest, Waluigi entered the Launch Star and arrived at a star planet with star chips around it. The Star was in the centre.  
"How am I ment to get that?" Waluigi questioned "Collect the Star Chips and you'll find out" Luke advised "Hm, well I've got nothing to loss" Waluigi remarked He collected the Star Chips and and repared the Pull Stars "Okay, now what do I do?" Waluigi asked "You'll need to trust your instents and line up yourself to the star"Luke replied " That means... you need to pull yourself towards the star, you need to grab the Pull Star"  
Sighing, Waluigi made a jump towards the Pull Star. Luckly, he was caught in the Pull Star's gravity. He manged to position himself correctly and grabed the star when he traversed the Pull Stars. He then returned to the Comet Observatory. 


	4. New hights

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero Chapter 3: New hights

Author's note: Some of the levels on the galaxy will be metion briefly. I don't want to make the chapters longer then they already are. When I get to Five Heroes of the universe, it will be easier to do. If you played Super Mario Galaxy there will be some moments where you have to find/save Luigi but when Luigi comes into play he will be getting the stars on his own, possiblly with the help of Yoshi.

Now onto the story.

When Waluigi and Luke returned from Good Egg Galaxy with a fourth power star, they decided to head to the next galaxy and collect some of the power stars there. Polari explained to that the new Galaxy was called Honeyhive Galaxy, home to the bees and the Honey Queen. He also said that they were friendly and that they wouldn't hurt Waluigi. Sighing, Waluigi pressed on Honeyhive Galaxy and the Pull Star took him to the new Galaxy. The Honeyhive Kingdom was beautiful, will a waterfall flowing by the pathway towards the Queen. The first thing Waluigi did was walk up the path where he saw a bee waiting for him.  
"Welcome to the Honeyhive Kingdom! Our Queen rules this land" The bee greeted "If you wish to see her grace, go behind the waterfall and follow the path"  
Repling with a quick thanks, Waluigi walked among the path towards the Waterfall where he came across another problem. How was he going to climb the waterfall? But then he saw something sparkling before him. It looked like a mushroom but with yellow and black stripes.  
"What is that?" Waluigi questioned "That mushroom will allow you to become a bee. You'll wear a bee suit when you run over the mushroom"Luke explained "You'll be able to fly like a bee but you can't enter water or be hit by water or you'll lose the suit until you get a new one"  
"Well, I've got nothing to lose" Waluigi admitted

Waluigi walked over to the mushroom and transformed into a bee. He took a quick glance at himself and flew all the way up to the top of the waterfall, towards the enterence. There he ran all the way north until he fell down a climbed up the the block and ran towards the path, flying over the honey that block his way. He entered the Launch Star and arrived at a flower garden where he flew all the way over to a flower. It launched him towards the flowers in the sky. Avoiding the water, Waluigi flew all the way to the largest flower where he flew all the way to the Launch Star where it took him towards the bottom of the Queen's planet.  
"What the hell!?" Waluigi cursed "You'll need to climbed onto the honey wall in order to get to the top" Luke advised "But what about my clothes, won't they become sticky preventing me from running?" Waluigi questioned "No you won't" Luke replied "Now get moving"  
Sighing, Waluigi climbed up the honey wall, trying not to lick the honey, until he got to a platform with a piranha plant. He defeated the piranha plant and created a vine wall, where he climbed upwards until he was met with the Honey Queen.

"And who might you be? A Physician, we presume?" She asked "No matter. We are in the most vexing predicament and require assistance. The most furious itchiness plagues our enture being! It must be stopped! Please find the source at once!"  
Applied with a worried look, Waluigi flew all the way to the Queen and crawled around her whilst taking the Star Chips. Once that was done, the Queen was free from her troubles.  
"My thanks! You have shown much bravery, New Bee. We trust that we may rely on you in the future!" The Queen said.  
Feeling awkward, Waluigi got off the Queen and flew all the way to the Launch Star, where he flew all the way to the top of the tree and came face to face with some old friends.  
"Walugi is that you?" The purple toad asked "Wes? But, how did you get here?" Waluigi questioned Wes was a purple Toad from the Mushroom Kingdom just like his friends. There was Charles the blue Toad. Dan the yellow Toad. Kyle the green Toad. And Mark the red Toad who was also the leader.  
"AAAUGH! A BEE!" Mark shrieked "Calm down Mark. It's just Waluigi in a bee suit" Charles said "...What?! Waluigi? Hey...it IS you! We manged to escape from Princess Peach's castle. But, I thought you were at some party" Mark responded "Yeah I was, but how I got here is a long story" Waluigi replied "Anyway, we thought Bowser would get us, but when we arrived at Yoshi's Island we found out that Luigi went missing" Mark continued "Wait, Luigi is missing?" Waluigi asked "Yeah, Yoshi couldn't stop crying. It took his mother , Queen Yoshiko a while to calm him down and to give him food" Mark explained "Uh, anyway, we found this Power Star among the way here, so why don't you take it"

Mark gave Waluigi the Power Star and together Waluigi they traveled by to the Comet Observatory where Rosaline was waiting for them. The Toads were occupying themselves in the garage, trying to find a way to find Luigi Waluigi explained everything to Rosalina.  
"So Luigi got kidnapped as well. Hmm, that's not good" Rosalina remarked "Bowser could of taken him anyway"  
"And we can't go to where he might be becuase we are stuck here" Waluigi added "Yes, for now my Lumas will help your friends so they can find a way to save Luigi but for now you should collect more Power Stars. We'll need more energy if we going to vist more planets" Rosalina explained

Waluigi returned to Honeyhive Galaxy where rocks were now blocking the pathway and a honey wall was covering the pathway to the Queen. Waluigi ground pounded into the rock, collecting the shimmer Star Bits and created a vine wall to the other side of the planet. There he climbed up the gate and ran towards the back of the planet where he ground pounded into the switch which caused the blocks to move. There he climbed up the first block and wall jump to the top, he then proceed to wall jump on the planks until he reached the Launch Star and flew all the way to a twisted dummy planet. He walked all the way down until he reached the the second half of the planet where he ran all the way down to the bottom and entered the Sling Star and arrived at the next planet.  
"Time to go for a dive!" Waluigi yelled "You have already be told about yelling in the Galaxies!" Luke warned

Shrugging, Waluigi dived into the stump and fell rapidly towards the bottom. Then he landed on his face.  
"Okay, I'm never going to do that again!" Waluigi groanded Getting to his feat, Waluigi ran path and he jumped towards the swing where he sumasulted towards the top. There he ran towards the switch and ground pound into it making the windmill platform move. He ran over to the willmill and got onto one of the platforms. When he got to the top, Waluigi came face to face with Mandibug Stack. When they came running towards him, he jumped onto them and ground pounded into the baby Mandibug making the other one mad. Repeating the process, Waluigi jumped onto the second one ,defeated it and collected the Power Star. He then returned to Comet Observatory. .

Waluigi returned once more to Honeyhive Galaxy. He received reports that the Kingdom was under attacked by Mandibugs. As soon as he walked up the pathway, the first thing he did was defeat the Mandibugs and collected a few Star Bits. But he had no idea what to do.  
"So what do I do?" Waluigi questioned "The Honey Queen is waiting for you behind the waterfall. I suggest you jump up there" Luke replied, pointing towards the waterfall Giving a quick nod, Waluigi went over to the waterfall and jumped up he followed the pathway, he got to the end of the planet where the Queen was waiting for him.  
"The neighbors are causing trouble again! We would be most grateful for your assistance!" The Queen explained, pointing to the planet in the distance.

A Launch Star then appeared and Waluigi entered it, taking him towards the planet the Queen told him about. Seeing the bee mushroom, Waluigi sighed and ran over to it becoming a bee. He then climbed up the flower which flung him in the air giving him a boast. He then proceed to travel to the planet with the tree on he got there, a bug like creature came down from the tree and started to walked towards him.  
"It's Bugaboom! Quick fly up to his weak point and ground pound into it!" Luke yelled Nodding, Waluigi flew up to Bugaboom and ground pounded into his weak spot making him mad. He started to fly around. Waluigi smirked and prepared himself to fly after it. Once in the correct position, Waluigi flew onto him and once again ground pounded into him making mad once more. This time he was flying around whilst doing a barrel roll. It was a lot harder for Waluigi to ground pound into him but once he got the hand of it, Waluigi successfully ground pounded into him, defeating him and taking his Power Star which took him bad to the Comet Observatory. . 


	5. Got to go fast

The Cosmic Galaxy: Unlikely hero Chapter 4: Got to go fast

Waluigi and Luke were in the the Comet Observatory's Garage. They were helping the the Toads and the Lumas build there spaceship. It was going to have a red mushroom top with gold windows and a silver bottom. They had more plans to build more and travel to greater distances either to collect Power Stars, search for Power Stars or to look for Luigi. In fact it was Kyle who was infected by Luigi's disapearence since they were great friends. A few minutes later, Luke decided to tell Waluigi about the next to Galaxies where speed and strategy was required to complete them.  
"Waluigi, I think we should head to Loopdeeloop Galaxy and Flipswitch Galaxy" Luke advised.  
"Why?" Waluigi asked.  
"The first Galaxy equire speed. Loopdeeloop Galaxy is centred around water and surfing on a ray. Flipswitch Galaxy has plateforms that change colour and you need to be careful when you do it or you with change it back to the original colour" Luke explained. "We can get to them from the Terrace"  
"Alight then, lets a go!" Waluigi declared.

The decided to head to Loopdeeloop Galaxy first. When they got there, Waluigi found the Galaxy interesting. There was a penguin standing before them with a manta ray. At the end was a pipe among the water that was the enterence to the start of the course. Waluigi walked up to the penguin and begain talking to it.  
"Are you a surfer too?" The Penguin asked "Yeah, I suppose" Waluigi replied "Oh, but this is your first time ray surfing right? Well then, let me show you the ropes." The penguin remarked.  
Waluigi jumped onto the ray and the penguin showed him how to move around on the ray. Satisfied with the results, the penguin allowed Waluigi to surf on the ray towards the course start. Following the trail of coins, Waluigi surfed towards the course enterence. He prepared him self. It was time to begin. He surfed forwards among the water, calmly at first and shifting his eyes towards the timer board every now and there. Waluigi started to jump forward making the ray go faster. Time was advancing more quickly. But Waluigi was able to get over the finish line before the time ended. He was soon brought towards the winning podiem where the penguin was waiting for him.

"01:02:73? Congratulations! You deserve a Gold Medal" The Penguin remarked.  
He then brought out a Power Star and placed it on the first place podium. Waluigi walked over to it and picked it up. The Star then took Waluigi back to the Comet Observatory where Waluigi quickly headed to the next Galaxy. Flipswitch Galaxy. Waluigi found the level interesting. It reminded him of one of those original 8bit games with some interesting backgrounds. When Waluigi entered the planet, he change the first plateform to yellow. He continued among the path, changing blue to yellow and avoiding the spike slides that were around the planet. Once that was done, the planet changed to green and the Power Star appeared. Waluigi jumped towards it , collect it and returned to the Comet Observatory. Once there, Polari quickly flew to Waluigi.  
"Sir, we discovered the location of the next Grand Star. It on the planet known as Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor" Polari announced.  
"Bowser Jr? Urg that's not good" Waluigi groaned "Bowser Jr? Who's he?" Luke inquired "He's Bowser's son, somehow. I don't know who he's mother is. He's known for using toys as weapons. He's worser then me and my brother" Waluigi explained "Not to mention that he's a baby"  
"You have to fight him, if you don't get the Grand Star who knows what Bowser and his son will do to it" Polari remarked "Yeah, yeah. I'm going" Waluigi groaned, heading towards Bowser Jr.'s Robot Reactor (Though I have no disire to 'defeat' a baby)

The first planet they came too was spheal with cages, enemies and bullet bills. Without thinking, Waluigi caught the attention of one of the bullet bills and ran all the way to were the Launch Star was. The bullet smashed into the cage, revealing the Launch Star. Waluigi flew to it and arrived at a moon planet. Then, something was advancing towards glanced up and saw Bowser Jr ,in his Doom Ship, floating above him.  
"You?" Bowser Jr question, looking at Waluigi.  
"ITS ME!" Waluigi growled Bowser Jr then laughed "You made it but I won't even need my dad's help to take care of you! Go at 'em, Megaleg! Stomp 'em with the power of your Grand Star!"  
Megaleg then appered just as Bowser jr was making his escape. Megaleg was a machanical robot they looked like a octogomba. As it was advancing forward, Waluigi jumped onto its leg and ran up towards the base where the Grand Star was. Smilling, Waluigi brought the attention of a bullet bill towards and made it smash into the Grand Star, smashing the casing. But this made the robot angry and so in respone, it created a gate around the Grand Star. Waluigi let out a sigh and repeated his process until the robot was defeated. Just as he fell towards the moon's gravity, Waluigi collected the Grand Star and returned to the Comet Observatory. There, the Grand Star went into the core creating new light in the west dirrection of the Observatory. The Fountain was restored.

"That ball of flame represents the power of the Observatory. We call it the Beacon. When you recover a Grand Star, a little Star Power will be restored, and the Beacon will glow." Rosalina explained "The Comet Observatory can use that power to fly through the universe. Once all of the power is restored, we will evem be able to fly to the center of the universe..."  
"I see" Waluigi remarked, He then turned his attention to Polari.  
"Oh! The power is on in a new dome!" He said. He then dirrected Waluigi towards the Fountain. "The newly opened dome is called the Fountain, It's really quite relaxing. By the way, have you looked at the map? It contains information about galaxies as well as domes. If you forget the location of a dome, don't hesitate to speak with me."  
"WALUIGI! WE DID IT" Somebody yelled.  
"He turned to the voice and saw Mark running up to him.  
"Mark? What is it?" Waluigi asked "The Starshroom is finished and to prove it We got a Power Star" Mark replied, showing the Power Star.  
"Well that's wonderfull, Well done" Rosalina remarked "PAPA WALUIGI!" Somebody yelled.

Before he could respone, Waluigi was tackled to the ground and he felt somebody hugging him. He opened his eyes and saw Yoshi. "Yoshi? What are you doing here?" Waluigi questioned "Mama sent me. She asked some of her space friends to build me a ship so I could come here. They just dropped me off but they've gone now."Yoshi explained "I've come to help you"  
"Aw that's cute. Hello my name's Rosalina and welcome to the Comet Observatory." Rosalina greeted.  
"I'm Yoshi, Yoshiko son. Though not by birth. I was found in a egg and I thought she was my mamma" Yoshi replied. He then turned towards Waluigi. "So can I come with you.?"  
"Yeah sure. Let's a go" Waluigi replied. 


	6. The Junkyard

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero Chapter 5: The Junkyard.

Author's note: I am so sorry this to so long. My life got a bit out of control for a while and I've been powering through Lego Harry Potter years 1-4. I don't know when the next chapter will be, I'm starting collage next week. This chapter killed me, but here it is.

Waluigi and Yoshi's first stop was Space Junk galaxy. Like the name entailed, the whole galaxy was complete with junk. The Toads took a break from searching for Luigi and decided to help Waluigi and Yoshi, they want on ahead. For being in space, this planet was quite calming and relaxing. Something that Yoshi liked. They first arrived on the cyinical planet, they were capture by the galaxy's beauty and creativity. Yoshi allowed Waluigi to sadle up with him as they contiuned there mission. Defiying gravity with the Pull Stars on the circler planets, they collected the Star Chips and created a Launch Star which took them towards the abandoned spaceship.  
"Huh? How did this get here?" Yoshi questioned "I'm not sure, maybe we should asked Rosalina about it when were return to the Comet Observatory "Waluigi said "Come on, this way"  
They continued among the ship and towards the gravity spheres. They jumped foward within the line of gravity and traveled across the spheres and the rocky terran that followed afterwoods. After letting go of the pull stars they landed on a platform and dashed towards the other side. There, they saw their friends trapped in crystal glass.

"What happen to them?" Waluigi exclaimed.  
"I don't know. We need to break them" Luke replied.  
Quickly, Waluigi and Yoshi ran around the platform, breaking and destroying each of the crystal that held the Toads in. The final crystal was broken and the Shroomship came down from the space sky. "Da-da-da-DAAAAAA! Mr. Walllluiiiigiiii!" Mark yelled "As the brave captain of the Toad Brigade, I've already discovered a shortcut to the Power Star! Take the Sling Star at the top of the Starshroom!"  
"Mark! Don't yell!" Waluigi retaliated.  
Mark just shurgged of the negativity just as Waluigi and Yoshi jumped towards the Shroomship. They entered the Sling Star and flew all the way to a block junkyard. The blocks had different colours of blue, green, light red, amethyst purple with a hint of La rosa pink and looked around and noticed the Silver Stars looming around above the scattered blocks. Waluigi quickly got of Yoshi.  
"Yoshi" Waluigi said.  
"Yeah?" Yoshi asked.  
"I'm going to tell you something. You can stay with me but you must stay near me. Or you can collect some of the other Silver Stars but you must keep your eyes on the path at all time. When you move, the blocks move too" Waluigi explained.  
Yoshi shuddered for a bit "What will happen to me if I fall?" "I-I don't know" Waluigi replied but with a tone of fear "Rosalina never told me what happens if you fall"  
"Lets go together" Yoshi suggested.

Waluigi agreed and together they walked across the buildable had to make sure their movements were acurrate and careful. Once they collected the last Silver Star they returned to the central platform , collected the Power Star and returned to the Comet Observatory.

After hearing that there was Airship attack in Space Junk Galaxy, Waluigi returned to that Galaxy but without Yoshi. Yoshi protested ,he Wanting to go on an adventure, but Waluigi wanted him to stay and help the Toads. He didn't want Bowser or Bowser JR to know that Yoshi was helping him, and once they found Luigi he suspected that he would want to help to. (Luigi...) Waluigi thought (Where is he, he must be lonely without his brother. Mario, my fri... Urg Stop thinking like that Waluigi, that was along time ago and its not like we can go on an adventure like that again)  
(But you would like to wouldn't you) The voice in the back of his head said (Mario told you his dark secret. You are friends)  
(Shut can't go back to the way they were) Waluigi mentally growled.

He landed on the yellow Shroomship and jumped towards red one where Mark was standing. He was looking towards the Airships in a hectic state. Once he heard Waluigi land on the Shrromship, he immediately turned towards him.  
"Waluigi! My brigade boarded the enemy fleet, and none have returned!" Mark panted " As Captain, I would go save them myself, but I'm much too busy at the moment (...and scared)"  
"They are brave crew but going into enemy territory is stupid. Don't worry I'll find them for you" Waluigi declared. But then he begain to smirk "You can come with me if you like, you know, show your team what a brave leader you can be"  
"U-uh N-No thank you" Mark babbled. (Just what I thought) Waluigi thought

Waluigi entered the Launch Star and flew all the way towards the first Airship. He was curious to know who set up the Airships like this. Bowser or Bowser JR? He likely suspected the son was involved in all this chaos. Bowser would be to far away for now so he didn't have to feel worried to much but he was cautious. waluigi ran over to the switch and spined into it which caused the bridge to fall down. He didn't bother with the Space Bunnies, he couldn't understand why they were there, and ran all the way to the crate. Waluigi smashed it and went inside the Sling Star which took him to the second Airship. He saw Charles and Kyle inside a crystal glass and quickly broke them before taking a green shell and smashing one of the treasure boxes. "You shouldn't be here..." A voice hissed behind him.  
Waluigi turned around and saw a Magikoopa floating infront of him.  
"Shouldn't you be at home... Cheater?" The Magikoopa Questioned "This adventure doesn't belong to you, it belongs to the true hero. But...He's dead isn't he?"  
"No, Mario isn't dead. I refuse to allow him to die" Waluigi spat.  
"Interesting..." The Magikoopa replied with a smirk on his face. He soon disappeared before Waluigi could stop him.

Waluigi sighed and entered the Launch Star which allowed him passage to the third Airship. He arrived on a platform and quickly jumped down onto the bottom. Waluigi noticed the Octopus looming before him and quickly picked up and a green shell and threw it at the first Octopus. He then picked up another one and threw it at the second Octopus. The bridge lowered and a satisfied Waluigi walked across. He jumped up through the Manhole and walked forward. A low pircing scream was heard. Waluigi looked up and saw a Magikoopa before him. This was Kamella. She had a purple flowing robe with a red collar and and brooch. She had a purple pointy hat, light blue claw polish and green lipstick. Unlike the rest of the Magikoopas, her fangs were pointing up woods. The Power Star was in her sceptre.

Waluigi had no time to react when Kamella fired fireballs at him. He jumped up to avoid them, barely. He saw a coconut being thrown by her and he spin kicked it towards her, kocking the orb out of her hand. Kamella shriked and sent more fire balls towards him. Waluigi was luckly he had speed on his side or he would of gotton his arse burned. When another coconut came towards him, he spin kicked again but this time he sent it towards her face, shattering her glass goggles. This made Kamella mad and put her in a wild rage. She sent more fireballs towards Waluigi but this time he knew her movement. He dodge it and when he noticed the coconot he spin kicked once more, killing her in the process.  
"That was painful" Waluigi groaned "I'm never doing that again"  
He grabbed the Power Star and went back to the Comet Observatory. 


	7. Speedrunner

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero  
Chapter 6: Speedrunner

"Waluigi, could you come here for a moment" Rosalina said once Waluigi returned to the Comet Observatory.  
"What is it?" Waluigi asked.  
"It seems that a Prankster Comet has appeared somewhere... Prankster Comets have strange affects on Galaxies. Be careful" Rosalina explained.  
"When am I never careful?" Waluigi questioned but it sounded like he was bragging.  
"Waluigi you need to take this seriously. Prankster Comets are nothing to laugh about. They are designed to test you in speed and stamina but they differ each time. Sometimes your challenged in a speed run or your challenged by a cosmic spirit..."  
"Yeah, yeah I get the message Polari" Waluigi moaned.  
"Yeah well get a move on them" Polari exclaimed.  
Sighing, Waluigi quickly looked towards the map and saw a red star looming over Good Egg Galaxy. He ran over to the Ternece and launched himself to Good Egg Galaxy.

Yoshi had just finished completing the speed run in Space Junk Galaxy when he retured to the Comet Observatory. There was nothing for him to do as most of the Toads were looking for Luigi and Waluigi was busy doing his own thing. He had nothing to but try the next mission in Space Junk Galaxy. It turns out that there was Tarantox's Tangled Web in the deepest part of the Galaxy. Spiders weren't a problem for Yoshi since he pretty much eats anything but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to be doing any eating. When he returned back to Space Junk Galaxy, Yoshi landed on a familiar Toadship before charging forwards. For Yoshi traversing the Pull Stars and the gravity was quite a new experience for the then landed a sphere planet with ice snow, wooden planks, Star Bits in crystal casing and flowerbeds. Yoshi smashed the crystals, collected the Star Bits and went he followed the wodden planks towards the Launch Star, went inside and travelled onto a rocky stone planet with jumping spiders called Scuttlebugs on it.  
(Hm... Well at least I can eat something) Yoshi thought.

Quickly, Yoshi gathered and swallowed the scuttlebugs and contiuned among the path. There, he found Wes stuck in some sort of white sticky tree-like object.  
"Help! Yoshi, I'm stuck!" Wes yelled.  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Yoshi asked.  
"Just pull me backwards and throw me towards that ship. I'll be able to help you here out" Yoshi grabbed the end on the thing that Wes was trapped in and pulled it backwards. He let go and Wes plummeted towards the ship and soon Yoshi followed close behind. Together, Yoshi and Wes traveled to the edge of Space Junk where they found the Tarantox's web.  
"Kyle went there eariler but he didn't come back yet" Wes muttered.  
"Let's go then" Yoshi said.  
Together, they smashed into the web causing it to break. Kyle was inside and like Wes he was stuck too.  
"Hey guys!" Kyle yelled. "Would you keep your voice down or you'll wak-"

It was to late to stop Kyle for Tarantox was already awake. He was about to advanced towards then when Yoshi suddenly swallowed it with his tounge creating a large white egg with green spots on it. Kyle and Wes glared at Yoshi.  
"What? I'm not keeping it" Yoshi announced before throwing the egg away.  
"Yoshi just how hungry are you?" Wes asked.  
"Very. I haven't eaten since I left home this morring" Yoshi muttered.  
"We'll asked Rosalina if she can give you something. Right now, lets get that Star and return to the Comet Observatory" Wes replied.

"So, let me get this straight. You are me or rather my cosmic alternative counterpart and your here becasue we are going to race?" Waluigi repeated.  
Waluigi was in Honeyhive galaxy. Before him was his cosmic counterpart. Cosmic Waluigi was made of nothing but shiny royal purple and navy blue. Like Waluigi, the cosmic version of him was tall but lancky with a seven on his hat. Waluigi was like Luigi, both of them were very fast and could jump very high so out racing his cosmic counterpart shouldn't be that hard.  
"Yes. Now are you ready or not" Cosmis Waluigi hissed.  
"Ready" Waluigi agreed.  
They possitioned themselves at the start of the level. Cosmic Waluigi was counting down whilst Waluigi was preparing himself to do a super sprint.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"

Waluigi was the first to leave, leaving a thick purple smog. Cosmic Waluigi was closely behind him. Waluigi jumped up to the to waterfall and qucikly ran over to the other side before Cosmic Waluigi could catch up to him. He slided down and pushed himself up onto the block. On the path before him was a set of sticky and slippy honey tracks. With no time to lose, Waluigi evouded them and manged to get to the end where the star was.

"Its not much but until the kitchen gets reopened, I can't give you anything cooked" Rosalina apologized. "Its such a shame though, I loved your cookies" Polari mused. Rosalina manged to give Yoshi, Kyle and Wes something to eat. It was actually some of the Star Bits that Waluigi had collected and accourding to her, the Star bits taste quite good.  
"Rosalina, Battlerock is now avalliable to go to" Polari reported. "Battlerock?" Yoshi asked.  
"Its a huge rock studded with cannons around it and inside contains many technical contraptions. It a fortress and I suspect that there's many Power Stars out there. Some you won't be able to collected" Rosalina explained.  
"Oh, I wish Luigi was here to help us collecting these Stars would be less stressful with more help" Wes complained.  
"True but there's no word from Mark yet" Kyle replied.


	8. Break into Battlerock

The cosmic galaxy: Unlikely hero  
Chapter 7: Break into the Battlerock

With Waluigi heading of to Battlerock Galaxy, Yoshi decided to head back to Space Junk Galaxy to collect one more Power Star before heading to Rolling Green Galaxy . It took a little longer then Yoshi would like to get to the planet with the Hungry Luma on as he had to pickup 50 Star Bits along the way. But he soon arrived at his destination where the Hungrey Luma was waiting.  
"Hey, you! Yeah, you! Got any tasty Star Bits?" The Luma asked.  
"Um yeah" Yoshi replied. "Wll if you feed me a bunch of Star Bits. I'll burst with snacky happiness and then transform!" The Luma exclaimed before letting out a groan "I'm famished! I need 50 Star Bits to curb the hunger pangs!"  
He didn't know how he did it but somehow Yoshi was able to feed the Hungry Luma with the Star Bits. Soon the Luma was full and he wemt off to create the new planet. He left behind a light pink Launch Star which transported Yoshi to the new Planet. It was nothing grand compared to the other planets, it was just a wooden planet with a bunch of Goombas on it. But what surprised Yoshi the most was that the planet looked like him. He wasn't quite sure what to do other then to get rid of the Goombas (Which for some reason give his a score everytime he jumped on one of them). It only took a few moments for all the Goombas to be defeated when a Power Star appeared which Yoshi picked up and went back to the Comet Observatory.

Rolling Green Galaxy was perhaps one of the most biggest Galaxy's that Yoshi or Waluigi had vistied so far. When Yoshi had arrived there, he noticed the Power star was trapped inside a round moveable ball that was next to a sign post. He quickly ran towards it but suddenly stopped when he heard a voice talking to him.  
"Hey, now! If you're thinking about just rolling that ball away, you'd better listen to old Bill Board here" The Bill Board said.  
"So what do you want me to do?" Yoshi asked.  
"Trust your instincts, tilt the ball to your left, right forwards or backwards whenever you need to, take riskes but you have to be very careful" The Bill Board said "This Galaxy looks easy but its not"  
"Trust my instincts. Got it" Yoshi replied.  
"Good luck my friend" The Bill Board said.  
Yoshi jumped onto the Ball and slowly rolled it over to the launchpad. This launched him another planet which lead to a metallic slide which put him onto another planet. On this planet were Goombas as per usual but this time parts of the planet were missing. Yoshi took his time and carefully strode through the planet whilst avoiding the Goombas until he arrived at a junction. He took the left path and slowly made his way to launch pad. There he arrived at the final planet and place the ball into the finish goal where the star was released and Yoshi collected it.

Waluigi had finally reach Battlerock Galaxy. He could believe his eyes, this battleground was perhaps the most epic training ground ever. It was the best place to test his Parkour skills. Oh how Wario would be jealous.  
"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get the Power Star?" Luke asked.  
"All right, all right I'll get going" Waluigi remarked before yelling "WALUIGI NO 1!"  
"What did I tell you about yelling?" Luke said.  
By the time Luke had catched up to Waluigi, he was already on a moveable saucer that ran across a giant battlefield of cannon's, starbits and red and green electrical barriers. As the Saucer moved to the other side, Waluigi was dodging the cannon balls whilst collecting Starbits and avoiding the electrical barriers. He knew that one day his athletic nature would pay off. All those days of football and running away from somebody actually payed off. Anyway, he soon arrived at the end of moveable saucer and onto two more saucers where he saw several cages, one of them held the Power Star. Waluigi instantly knew what to do, get a Bullet Bill to follow him and smash the cage. He could do it himself by using a invisibility cap but sadly, they weren't available to him in his curent situation. He looked to the left of Battlerock and noticed two Bullet Bills leaving the cannon's. He quickly ran over to the other side and got the attention of a Bullet Bill. He ran to the other side of the cage where the Bullet Bill smack right into the metal gate. The gate shattered and Waluigi collected the Power Star.

Returning to Battlerock Galaxy ,but with Yoshi this time, Waluigi decided to show Yoshi is new battleground. Luke had told them that the next Power Star was on the other side of Battlerock. Waluigi jumped over to the next saucer, grabbed a bomb and threw it over to wear the Launch Star was caged in. When the cage shattered, Waluigi and Yoshi launched over to the next planet. The planet was connected together by four spheres in colours of red,blue,yellow and green. Chain chomps were rolling around and various cages were layout neatly. That was until Waluigi blew them up with bombs which also ment they could get to the Launch Star. Waluigi went on whilst Yoshi went to do the Secret Star which lead him to Garbage Dump site. Yoshi quickly made work of getting rid of the Garbage and recived a Power Star from the Gearmo. He went back to the Comet Observatory whilst Waluigi pressed on.

He landed on a Saucers that was by plenty of Floating Mine field and Pull Stars. Waluigi quickly made his way to the other side and into the Launch Star which took him into the heart of Battlerock. He entered the warp pipe and saw a cannon waiting for him just under another cage with a Luma concealed in a piece of floating glass above it. Waluigi used a bomb to break out the cage and went inside. The cannon was all ready for him and so he was fired out of the cannon whilst yelling "WALUIGI LAUNCHER!". He smashed right into the crystal casing and landed on the other side on the upside down room. He did the same process again (Which also ment he yelled as well .Luke had to tell him off once more) and the Luma instantly turned in a Launch Star. When he left the room through the Launch Star, the impact of him traveling created a explosion behind. Waluigi was gutted that he couldn't see it but Luke told him the explosion was nothing special. He soon landed on a rocked shaped planet with a checkered colour of blue, sliver and red with a yellow funnel and base. He took a bomb, dodged the electricity and place it by the cage that trapped another cannon. Suddenly, the cage exploded and Waluigi entered the cannon. It launched and Waluigi manged to grab the Power Star that prevented him from falling into endless space.


End file.
